<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by msanaguedes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662117">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msanaguedes/pseuds/msanaguedes'>msanaguedes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Muggle AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Date Night, F/M, alternate universe - muggles, muggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msanaguedes/pseuds/msanaguedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>""What was I thinking?", the man with a lightning scar in his forehead thought as he made the way to the beautiful redhead. God, she was stunning that night!"</p><p>or, Harry and Ginny on a date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Muggle AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!</p><p>Hope everyone is healthy and staying at home. I'm not a big name in Fanfics or such. I am basically bored and my imagination is flowing, and I am not hating what I write.</p><p>I really like the ships J.K. Rolwing didn't explore to its fullest and became kind "what happened" moments. So, here I am.</p><p>1. English is not my native language, but I enjoy writing in it so I practice.<br/>2. Not beta<br/>3. The characters do not belong to me (if they had, I would be rich)<br/>4. Please be kind &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mistake. </p><p>Harry Potter walked in a fancy restaurant downtown London and was sure that it was a mistake (one of the biggest he has ever made - and he knew some were gigantic). As he noticed the candle lights, the soft violin playing in the background, and the couples all around, Harry was even more certain that being there could end his life even before he got the government job he desired at the moment.</p><p>"<em>What was I thinking?"</em>, the man with a lightning scar in his forehead thought as he made the way to the beautiful redhead. God, she was stunning that night!</p><p>He knew about her silly crush growing up. As they grow older, she moved on with fellow Hogwarts students, even got on very public dates in coffee house. He also had his fair share of romantic life (even though is awkwardness made some impact along the way). What he never believed - or never wanted to be true - was that he fell for her when he was 16. Both played soccer for their house during schools years and became part of that weird Slughorn's club. They were closest they ever were. And, suddenly, he was afraid to tell his best friend he had fallen in love with his baby sister (however, he knew all the other family members would cheer and probably plan the wedding).</p><p>After a disastrous seventh year (when he was gone for most of the period for being chased by criminals and the Principal wouldn't protect him), they finally talked about their feelings. They dated during their final year at Hogwarts and got their diplomas. And it was great - until he realized that this meant going on dates in London, being public and with Ron asking about it every ten minutes (with or without Hermione by his side).</p><p>Why so fancy and glamorous? Why not the old coffee shop down just a few blocks away? Harry was sweating inside his new suit while she looked perfect in a black dress. To make it even worse, he was late because traffic happens, and she is always damn perfect.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" he said to her after kissing her cheek "Traffic was ready to make me look like a complete fool tonight"</p><p>"Don't be. I just got here", Ginny Weasley replied smiling and touching his hand. </p><p>A waiter got their order, and soon pour out some wine in their glasses. The silence between them was part of a routine. Touching hands, smiles and analysing their expressions was something they often did to make sure both were there, living the moment and breathing. Words never were necessary between Harry and Ginny.</p><p>"I will be playing for the Harpies", Ginny said "they made the offer today and I accepted it. Ron is furious that I didn't accept the Cannons offer", she giggled.</p><p>"Then is a double celebration: your birthday and you're playing for one of the biggest female soccer teams in the world", Harry smiled wider and kissed her.  </p><p>God! It was so easy around her that it almost felt like dreams.</p><p>After dinner, they started walking around those busy pavements. Her head fit perfectly in the gap between his shoulder and neck - and she was kind to wear flat shoes that night, so he would be just inches taller than her -, and his blazer suit looked better on her than ever did on him. They didn't need words, once again, just the feeling of each other arms. </p><p>They eventually got back to his car and drove to her parents house, with certainty four of her brothers were waiting for her and to tease them - with girlfriends tagged along to laugh and be a family. Harry felt sad to remember Fred dying during a fight and thankful that Bill was taking care of his little baby Victorie with his wife. It was common to have a mixture of feelings after everything they went through, and Ginny helped with the talking and making him see a therapist to release traumas. He knew that she still had nightmares about those dark days in Hogwarts, and he helped her the way he could - and was glad she found someone to talk about all of her issues.</p><p>As soon as the car was parked in front of the Burrow (the nickname the Weasley gave to the house growing up), she asked him to come in and at least have a cup of coffee with her parents - she needed his support when telling the news about the Harpies to the rest of the family. Harry could never say no to this kind of request. The Weasley became a family to him as soon as he crossed paths with them when he first went to Hogwarts and didn't know the train platform that would help him get to the school. Since then, almost 10 years after that encounter, he received knitting jumper from Molly and Arthur, and spent most of his holidays and summers at their house rather than with his uncle and aunt. </p><p>Harry was pleased so see Ron and Hermione snuggling by the fireplace, and George and Angelina talking with Charlie about Romania. Arthur hugged Harry so tight he almost lost his breath and Molly kissed in on the cheek and wanted to make sure he is eating properly. Percy was by the kitchen cleaning the rest of the dishes (something he got used to doing after being away from so long). The Burrow felt like home and Ginny made everything better. </p><p>The conversation didn't last long. As soon as Ginny said "I'll be playing soccer for the Harpies next season", every one cheered, clapped and wanted to pop champagne (Ron was still mad she refused the Cannons offer). George was ready to start selling some merchandising in his store and Charlie talked about getting cable to be able to watch the matches. Bill and Fleur were in a conference call right after and promised to be in every other game with Victorie in their laps.</p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile, and wouldn't mind if every day ended like this night for the rest of his life. For once, every thing was in order and seemed flawless, without crazy people chasing him or long quests to help everyone but himself. He didn't need to be a hero around them, just Harry.</p><p>It wasn't a mistake. It just the perfect date night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you would like to have a new friend who happens to like harry potter, percy jackson, hunger games, game of thrones, a bunch of TV Shows (even with a website dedicated to it), taylor swift and superheroes movies, follow me on twitter: @AnaLuisa_Guedes.</p><p>My website is @EntreSeries_ (is in Portuguese)</p><p>STAY AT HOME!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>